Goliath Stickbug Legendary Shaman
Hero Description Who wouldn't want to flood the screen with Fungal Zombies, shock baddies to death with lightning or freeze them in an icy prison? Who wouldn't want to place an awesome-looking totem that spawns zombies and gives buffs, or eat a few Mushrooms and become powerful enough to kill a Siege Snail in one hit? Good ol' Stickbug can do all that. Good ol' Stickbug has great knockback and has great health for his character type. Good ol' Stickbug can handle any situation with relative ease. Lanky, shambling Stickbug possesses a repertoire of powerful spells and equipment that makes most challenges look like a joke. Pair him up with a character like Moth or Honeybee, and you have an unstoppable duo that wipes the floor with competition. Stickbug has average damage and speed, but he also has great health, better than every hero except Hamster and Tarantula. This is one key part of why he is so powerful. Really good support characters like Honeybee or Termite are balanced by their low health, but Stickbug only has a tad lower damage and DPS than Mantis, Hamster, and Mouse, but it doesn't even matter, because he has knockback second to no other hero, and his Totems easily boost his damage to their level. '' ''I could go on and on about each of Stickbug's abilities, but I only need to give you a taste. If you are patient, growing a little farm of Mushrooms makes Stickbug (or his ally) so powerful the enemy type doesn't even matter. Lightning and Frost reduce crowds to smithereens, and Totems help allies protect the Food Stash with damage and health buffs as well as zombie backup.' ''Stemming from the fact Stickbug is a shaman, or probably because he is one, Stickbug is a great hunter-gatherer. He enjoys the three-slot backpack all Legendaries possess, and can also destroy any threats to your Food Stash away from home. So have fun with this zany, ridiculous, and powerful caster hero, and make sure all their base are belong to us. By AphidSenseiRage. Goliath Stickbug's Abilities Fungal Necromancy (Passive) - Levels up with Mastery Levels. Nearby units that die have a ?% chance to be resurrected as a Fungal Zombie. Totem (Active) Place a totem on the ground that gives nearby allies +?% damage and +? HP. The totem also spawns a Fungal Zombie every ?''' seconds. '''Mushroom (Active) Plants a mushroom that grows bigger over time. Fully grown, a mushroom will give +? speed, +?% damage and heal ? HP. Frost (Active) Ice shards rise from the ground, dealing ?' damage and stunning for '?s. Any allies in the area will be incased in ice armor for ?s, granting +? armor. Skill Damage scales by bug hero ingame level and number of ingame Mushroom eaten. Ice Armor buffs Heavy Armor stat. Lightning (Active) Lightning strikes every ?s at random locations, dealing ?' damage and reducing armor by '-? for ?s. Allies that are hit become charged with energy, recieving +?% damage and +? armor piercing for ?s. Skill Damage scales by bug hero ingame level and number of ingame Mushroom eaten. Lightning Strike will never affect Goliath Stickbug Legendary Shaman; Lightning strikes around Goliath Stickbug Legendary Shaman. Last Updated: May 3rd, 2014 Unique Equipment 'Fungus Charm '- 1,000 Gold Gives a 25% chance to silence enemies, making them unable to attack or use abilites for 5s. 'Totem '- 1,250 Gold Heals nearby allies 2 HP/s. 'Snake Teeth '- 1,000 Gold Gives nearby allies a +25% damage bonus. Weapons and Armor This table is intentionally colored alike Goliath Stickbug Legendary Shaman bug hero color scheme. Goliath Stickbug Legendary Shaman's damage scales by bug hero ingame level and number of ingame Mushroom eaten. Last Updated: May 3rd, 2014 Tips and Tricks *The ability to summon countless Fungal Zombies allows the Legendary Shaman to create massive armies. *Using a Bug Banner will buff your Fungal Zombies making your army much more resilient and deadly. *The Legendary Shaman's passive is a large part of his play-style, so he becomes much more powerful as you master him. - ElementalChaos *Goliath Stickbug Legendary Shaman's staff launches balls of explosive energy, dealing damage and knocking back enemies. *Goliath Stickbug Legendary Shaman equipping Totem and Snake Teeth is a decent early game creep support. *Goliath Stickbug Legendary Shaman is capable of handling arena slug-fest toe-to-toe situations when equipping Fungus Charm, along with Stun Scroll and Vampiric Scroll; having one of the highest Max HP is well-suited for Health Scroll. *Goliath Stickbug Legendary Shaman manages heavily armored foe(s) well with Lightning when equipping Needle Rounds and/or Nail Rounds; in consideration of Piercing Scroll of the Broken Foot - can be offset with Speed Scroll. *Have at least 2 farms of Mushroom in base; useful in times of resurrection and provides time to recultivate a new farm; Damage Scroll scales Mushroom buff more effectively. *Mushroom is a skill, not a creep; such farms are not saved. *When cornered, Frost is the first best answer, Goliath Stickbug Legendary Shaman stuns the foe(s) and buffs own Heavy Armor. *Goliath Stickbug Legendary Shaman's skills Totem and Lightning buff and debuff bonds well with ranged creeps; such as Slime Quarters Shooter Snail, Mercenary Camp Firepower and War Snail. *Creates a wall with a line of totem buffed ice armored Fungal Zombies; early game Hungry Bug cleans up any forms of allied creeps masses well with their 100 Armor Piercing invincible attack cycle; late game Fungal Zombies are mere cannon-fodders to buy time for Mushroom cultivation and skills cooldown. *Goliath Stickbug Legendary Shaman attracts more powerful enemy bugs... - Redash Category:Heroes Category:Legendary heroes